1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water faucet, and more particularly to an automatically shut off water faucet including a simplified structure for controlling the flowing quantity or the flowing time of the outlet flowing water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical water faucets comprise a water passage formed or provided in a faucet body, a water inlet coupled to a water reservoir, a water outlet for discharging the water, and a control valve engaged into the water passage for controlling the flowing of the water through the water passage and out of the water outlet.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,008 to Barnum et al. discloses one of the typical push button faucets comprising an energy saving effect for delivering a predetermined volume of water in a set period of time.
However, a large number of parts or elements are required to be engaged into the typical push button faucet body such that the typical push button faucet body is required to be formed with a great volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,852 to Chow discloses another typical device for controlling the flow of fluid with a cam and ratchet wheel and also for delivering a predetermined volume of water in a set period of time.
However, similarly a large number of parts or elements are required to be engaged into the housing of the typical water control device such that the housing of the typical water control device is also required to be formed with a great volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,534 to Chung-Shan discloses a further typical water faucet with a timing device for controlling the flow of fluid and also for delivering a predetermined volume of water in a set period of time.
However, similarly a large number of parts or elements are required to be engaged into the housing of the typical water faucet such that the housing of the typical water faucet is also required to be formed with a great volume.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional automatically shut off water faucets.